Butler
The Butler is a servant that players with at least level 40 Construction can hire to do various services in their player-owned house. The butler has the second highest wage at 5,000 coins (3,750 coins after the completion of Love Story). Players must pay him the wage every eight uses of his services. The butler has inventory space for 20 items and a trip time of 12 seconds. Hiring Players can hire the butler at the Servants' Guild, which is located north of the marketplace in East Ardougne. All five servants wander inside the building except for the servant you have hired (if any). Before hiring any servant, the player must meet three requirements: #The player must have the required Construction level. #The player's house must have at least two bedrooms with beds constructed in each one. If one of the beds is removed, then the servant will not become present again until the bed is rebuilt and the player exits and re-enters the house. #The player must not have a servant already hired. If you want to switch servants, you must fire your current servant by talking to them in your house before going to the Servants' Guild. Services The services provided by servants can be cosmetic or vital resources for training Construction efficiently. Actions marked with an (*) count as one service before payment is required. The butler can: *Be summoned via the bell pull in the dining room or the Call Butler button on the House Settings interface. *Follow the player like a familiar even in building mode *Greet visiting players as they enter the house *Lead visiting players to the owner if the owner is in another room *Lead visiting players outside *Serve chocolate cake and tea to visiting players provided the player has a dining room with a table and a kitchen with the necessary supplies* *Fetch building materials from the bank* *Take building materials to the bank* *Un-note noted items (excluding bones and ashes)* *Take logs (noted or unnoted) to the sawmill for conversion into planks* Training tips Many players prefer the Butler over the Demon Butler for several reasons. First, the Butler is only slightly slower, yet is half the cost of the Demon butler. Because of this, the Butler's cost per item is only 32 coins (24 coins with Love Story) whereas the Demon butler's cost per item is 48 coins (36 coins with Love Story). Second, using the Butler often provides faster experience than the Demon butler. A player building oak dungeon doors will find that they can build two doors in the time that it takes the Butler to get planks from the bank, and finish just as the Butler returns. This allows for constant experience to be gained. However, the Demon Butler is too fast for this, and players will be interrupted if they try to build two oak doors while the Demon Butler is away. Trivia *The Butler never says the player's name. He always calls the player Sir ''or Madam'', as he was taught in the Servants' Guild. *Despite his claims to never address the player in the second person, when requesting his pay, he refers to the player as "you" twice. This may be due to him not being under the player's service during this period, or an oversight. *The Butler only smiles when the player gives him his pay. *He claims to be the best mortal servant that any player can have because the Demon butler isn't a mortal. *If you tell him to bring back more than 20 items he will only bring back 20, but if you click the first option when you ask him to bring more, he will bring back the number you previously asked him to bring (only the first time after). *When asked to un-note or carry bones he says, "I have too much respect for the dead to transport these bones." *Building materials includes clay, which makes it quick and easy to make teleport tabs. *There is currently a glitch where if you send the butler to the bank and then sit on a throne for several seconds, when you stand up the butler spawns inside the throne.